


unimaginable

by MakesCentsNotSense



Series: ye old dream fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Gen, Realistic Minecraft, did i just include tommy and tubbo in yet another dream angst fic?, no comfort :), permadeath tho, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakesCentsNotSense/pseuds/MakesCentsNotSense
Summary: A normal day on the SMP. No dragons, no dead friends. What could go wrong?Everything, apparently.---angst because I can't get enough of it
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: ye old dream fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> hi have some more dre angst

The fog swirled around them, not daring to come too close but still keeping a cozy distance. The ledge teased them; the fog shrouded the cliff so that they could only see three feet down. It didn't matter that much anyways. The Dream Team was familiar with this territory after mapping out most of it the day before. The Dream Team was familiar with the four hundred meter drop behind them.

The beast roared, spittle flying out from the fog. Dream searched frantically through his bag, carelessly tossing string and feathers to the side. His head shot up; he had found what he was looking for.

"Got the pearls."

George took one. "Count of three?" George asked. Dream nodded.

Sapnap grinned. "See you on the other side!"

Dream and George threw their pearls on the left and right respectively, disappearing in a puff of purple flecks. Dream rolled on instinct, softening the fall. He advanced steadily towards where the beast should be. George and Sapnap was doing the same, Dream was sure. 

A scaly hide emerged from the white mist. "1!" Sapnap yelled.

Dream adjusted his grip on the diamond sword.

"2!"

He pointed it upwards, ready to stab through the chinks.

"3!"

Dream jabbed upwards, pushing his weight into the sword. The dragon immediately flinched, his yowl mixed with a fiery breath. The cool mist turned warm. Sapnap yelped from his position. "I'm good!" he hollered.

Pulling out another pearl, Dream scarfed down a loaf of bread. He teleported behind the dragon and slashed the soft backside. He scrambled underneath the beast, keeping his sword in the dragon. A spray of dark red blood drenched Dream's arm. What a shame; the leather padding was only a month old.

"Got his eye!" George shouted from somewhere on Dream's left. The dragon beat his leathery wings, mist swirling faster and faster. In a matter of seconds, the dragon had flew away, staining the grass with large specks of blood. "Sapnap? George?"

"I'm over here!" George shouted. He staggered over to Dream, limping heavily. "Where Sapnap?"

A pause.

"I thought he was with you," George said slowly. A cold dread settled in Dream's gut. "Stay here," he mumbled. They wouldn't be able to get anywhere with George's limp.

"Dream, I really don't think that's a good idea—"

"Yell every once in a while." 

(Dream didn't need to explain why. They both knew.)

Dream disappeared into the mist.

He was careful not to step close to the cliff. Dream squinted through his maks and into the mist to no avail. It had covered everywhere the eye could see; the sky had been swallowed and everything was covered with a grayish hue. Dream continued scouting the area, bumping into the occaisional tree and hearing George's yells.

After finding his fifteenth tree, Dream found a piece of flint.

Then a steak.

Then a bloodied bandana.

Then the corpse of his friend.

Dream stumbled over to the body, eyes blurring with tears. A gash had split his throat wide open, spilling blood everywhere and dampening the scattered items from Sapnap's inventory. The blood hadn't even started drying. His shirt had been mangled beyond recognition and his stomach was a mess of red and _god_ his bandana Sapnap would never forgive him for getting blood on it and George—

was silent.

"George?"

Dream's blood ran cold again. He just lost Sapnap; what would he do if George was gone too?

The mist slapped his face as he stumbled over to where he had left George. The droplets of water were cold to the touch, chilling him to his bone. The dread definitely wasn't helping.

By the time Dream had reached George's ~~body~~ last known position, he was shivering. In an attempt to stave the cold, Dream tried lighting a torch. The coal was damp and refused to light. Frustrated, Dream threw the stubborn stick to the side, starting when it hit something with a dull _clang_. It couldn't be.

He refused to believe it. The torch had bounced back from George's shield, from where he laid, dead.

That morning, they were both alive. They ate breakfast and Dream told them that the three of them should probably finish mapping out the area.

That noon, they were both alive. They laughed and picked flowers for Tubbo and sang horribly and had to rewrite their map because Sapnap just had to get in a fight with George again.

That afternoon, they were both alive. They stayed close together as the mist crawled in at a cow's pace and when the dragon flew down.

That evening, they were both alive. They successfully drove off the dragon.

Dream's mind was racing. His thoughts ran by, a blur in his mind. He was barely aware of the tears rolling down his face, the ugly sobs that found its way out of his throat, the mist that felt suffocating.

_"What would you do if one of us died?"_

_"I don't know. I've known you guys for basically forever."_

_"I'd rather not think about it, honestly. I'll deal with it when I get to it, y'know?"_

_"I think I might kill myself. No point in living when your homies aren't there, amirite?"_

_They chuckled._

Dream lost track of time sitting beside George's body.

The mist crawled away.

The starry sky twinkled, oblivious to Dream's pain.

At some point during the night, Dream dragged Sapnap over to George. Their bodies got cold.

When the sun peeked from the trees, Dream got up. There no point sitting any longer. The other SMP members were probably worrying about them.

Plus, he owed as much to his friends. He owed them a proper funeral, a proper grave.

Dream crafted a scuffed board big enough for both Sapnap and George. After making sure that they wouldn't slip, step by step, he walked back to the SMP.

Step by step.

One foot in front of the other.

The wooden board creaked as he dragged it along.

Eventually, the familiar black walls of L'manburg came in sight. He didn't notice the aching until he stopped walking and sat down. Dream hung his head between his legs, absolutely spent from a morning of walking. Familiar figures ran out from the country, shouting as they neared. Dream's turned his attention to the matter at hand.

"Where've you guys been?" Tommy yelled. "You've been gone all night!"

As realization dawned on him, Tommy fell silent. "What's wrong?" Tubbo asked, catching up to Tommy.

"I think we should get WIlbur," Tommy said, voice depressingly quiet. Dream ignored them and opted to stay silent. The boys' conversation had barely been heard.

Tubbo ran off. Dream went back to thinking about nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine be like *checks ao3 bookmarks* *checks ao3 bookmarks* *checks ao3 bookmarks* *checks ao3 bookmarks *checks ao3 bo
> 
> i'm considering adding this to a series of writing practice with the dteam just so people don't get ExpectationsTM
> 
> tumblr: triggerfishinabucket


End file.
